


Flarrow Gets Friendly

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, arrow crack, olicity crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you take favorite Friends scenes and (Fl)Arrow-fy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flarrow Gets Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Flarrow Gets Friendly, where I plan to take everyone’s favorite Friends scenes and (Fl)Arrow-fy them! 
> 
> This was born from a conversation on twitter that decided to lodge itself in my brain and grow. I already have several of my own personal favorites picked out, but I will take requests if there's a scene you're just dying to see! You can find me on tumblr or twitter under the same name if you want to submit a request. :)
> 
> First up, The One Where Oliver Takes a Bath!

Oliver hadn’t taken a bath in about twenty five years. The only memories he has of them are more from old pictures in photo albums of him and Tommy playing in the tub with their toy yachts than actual remembrance. So the first time Felicity suggest a bath, he turns his nose up. Why would she want them to sit in a bowl of dirty water when they could shower together and get the good kind of dirty?

But then he came home from a trip to the grocery store and found her surrounded by bubbles and candles, eyes closed as she hummed along to the music coming from the speaker on the counter. The tops of her breasts were peeking at him from under the bubbles, rosy from the hot water, and the steam had caught her hair, curling the tendrils that had escaped from where the rest sat atop her head.

He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.

She startles just a bit as he slips into the water across from her and lifts her head to smirk at him, “Hmm...I thought you didn’t like baths?”

He keeps his eyes on her as he gently lifts her leg that had been pressing against him out of the water, bringing her foot up to press a kiss to the sole and making her head roll back once more. “I don’t. But I’m thinking I might like them  _with you_.”

Just as his lips begin a slow, torturous glide up her along the inside of her calf, he hears the alarm system’s beep followed by Digg’s voice booming up the stairs. “Yo, Oliver! You ready to make our plans or what?”

Felicity jerks her leg out of his hand, all relaxation leaving her body as she turns her glare on him, “What is John doing here, Oliver? He’s going to come looking for you and you know what happened last time he caught us in a….compromising position!”

She looks around for her towel, but of course, she left them outside on the bed when she finished the laundry. Her eyes are frantic when she turns back to him and tells him, “You’re going to have to go under and hide!”

He shakes his head with a smirk, “Yeah. I’m not doing that.”

“Oliver! He’s coming up the stairs you have to!” They hear the creak of their bedroom door and she jabs her finger at him and whispers, “you owe me” before taking a deep breath and ducking under the bubbles, her hair disappearing right as Digg’s boots hit the tiled floor.

“Man, what are you- Are you taking a bath?”

Oliver glances around, then sighs and says, “I had a long day, okay? You want to leave so I can get my towel or are we having our pow wow in here? ”

Digg stares at him for a second more, and Oliver knows he recognizes something is off. “Yeah. Okay. You finish this, and I’m going to run and get some food. You want anything from Big Belly?”

Realizing how long Felicity has been under, he rushes the man out with a, “No. No i’m good. Just want to get my towel.”

The other man finally leaves, muttering under his breath as he closes the door behind him and Felicity pops back up, gasping for air. “Geeze. What on Earth was so important?”

Oliver raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I might have forgotten I called him and told him to meet me here to discuss the plan for taking down Cora tonight. And then he was going on about Big Belly like I wasn’t naked under this thin layer of bubbles!”

Felicity perks up. “Big Belly? I could go for a burger.”

Oliver stares at her, his eyes clearly asking if she’s serious right now before he hollers out to catch Digg. “Hey! On second thought! I might want some food!”

The door opens and Felicity ducks under once more. “Really? You couldn’t just text it to me?”

“Yeah, listen. Why don’t you grab our usuals. And maybe an order of fries?” He feels a toenail jab him in the thigh, “Curly! Curly fries!”

Diggle gives him one last disgusted shake of his head before turning on his heels once more. This time the door slams behind him and Felicity comes up giggling. “Yeah, he knew, and we’re definitely going to hear about this later.”


End file.
